This application relates to an improved baseball bat, and more particularly to a baseball bat especially suitable for use by adults, teenagers and children for training purposes and for use by teenagers and children for playing purposes.
Various types of baseball bat grips are known in the art. Such grips are designed to prevent slipping of the hands on the bat, so that there is no movement of the hands with respect to the bat handle as the bat is swung. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,623,724; 3,469,839; 3,236,521; and 2,091,458.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bat handle with a grip which permits a more natural movement of the arms and shoulders than do prior art grips, when the bat is swung.